Blog użytkownika:Córka Wody/Dwa dni dla córki Posejdona - Psie problemy i najlepszy prezent oraz moment zaufania.
Szliśmy już wszyscy do swoich zajęć. Percy zaoferował, że posprząta ten bajzel. Uparł się, choć wyzwałam go od najgorszych. Już miałam iść, gdy Leon mnie zatrzymał. -Nie chcesz zobaczyć prezentu ode mnie? Uśmiech pojawił się na mojej twarzy. On wciąż nie patrzył mi w oczy. Czyżby się bał? Nie, nie bał się, powróćmy do tematu, nie potrzebował odpowiedzi wiedział, że choćby stado gorgon przeleciało teraz przez obóz ja i tak nie oderwałabym od niego wzroku. Mniej więcej tak było - Demon dawał o sobie znać i wiercił się w moich ramionach, ale nie zwróciłam na to uwagi. Teraz liczył się tylko Leo. Z kieszeni wyciągnął zamszowe pudełko. Niebieskie. Śliczne. Otworzył je i wyciągnął srebrny łańcuszek, na którego końcu zwisał trojząb. Na jego odwrocie było wygrawerowane: ,,Twój Leo. Na zawsze''. Delikatnie pocałowałam go w policzek mimo obecności Percy'ego. Zawiesił mi go na szyji. -Sam go zrobiłeś? - zapytałam, choć wiedziałam, że tak. Kiwnął głową. Poczułam, że mój piesek znalazł sobie zajęcie, a mianowicie dobrał się do mojej wstążki. Nie pytajcie jak to zrobił, bo nie mam zielonego pojęcia. -Demonku - złapałam go pod łapami i uniosłam go przed moją twarz - proszę nie gryź mojej wstążki - a w duchu dodałam - i nie psuj takiej romantycznej chwili. Trzymał ją w pyszczku, gdy nagle wstążka zamieniła się w miecz i upadła na trawę, ku przerażeniu psa. Zaczął szczekać. Leo pogłaskał go za uszami. -Słodki jest i mały. Nudzi mu się. I odszedł w zamyśleniu. Byłam ciekawa o czym myśli. - Pewnie o kolejnej maszynie - pomyślałam. Podniosłam miecz, który na powrót stał się wstążką. - Kordélla to wstążka po grecku - uświadomiłam sobie. Swoją drogą bardzo oryginalna nazwa dla miecza, który zmienia się wstążkę. Nie prawda? Wsunęłam ją do kieszeni i poszłam do domku. Weszliśmy do środka i mój pies od razu wpadł na głupi pomysł spania łóżku Percy'ego. Był rozkoszny, nie miałam serca go zwalać. Wyszłam na moją pierwszą lekcję. Próbowałam się nie denerwować tym, że to syn Jupitera będzie mnie uczyć jako pierwszy. Peszył mnie swoją idealnością. Gdy szłam do drzewa Thali - umówinego miejsca czułam jak trzęsą mi się ręce. Zobaczyłam go opartego o pień. Uśmiechnął się na mój widok. Nie odwzajemniłam go. Usiadłam obok i nastała cisza, przez którą atmosfera stała się przytłaczająca. - To co chcesz wiedzieć? - zapytał, a ją uświadomiłam sobie, że te same słowa mówiłam do Percy'ego dwa dni wcześniej. -Peszysz mnie - wypaliłam. - Zabiję tego boga, który natchnął mnie na te słowa - dodałam w duchu. -Ja cię peszę? - No tak... - jak już zaczełam to muszę skończyć. -Czym? - uniósł brwi. - Swoją idealnością - znów mi się wymknęło. - Zawsze trzymasz się zasad. Ja nigdy tego nie robię, Percy też. To.. to dla mnie dziwne. Spojrzał na mnie. - Ją cię peszę? To ty jesteś najprawdopodobniej najsilniejszą heroską tego wieku. To ty mnie peszysz. Równocześnie zaczęliśmy się śmiać i nasze oczy równocześnie zaczęły się iskrzyć. Pojawiła się między nami nić porozumienia. Wstałam. - Wiesz co Grace? - dotkęłam go. - Gonisz! Pobiegłam najszybciej jak umiałam, a on za mną... Życzę Wam wspaniałych świąt i, by bogowie choć na chwilę dali Wam spokój. Wesołych Świąt życzy Wam Wasza Ner <3 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach